Canon characters (Doki Doki)
The title characters are a team of girls who become the magical Glitter Force. They derive their powers by collecting pins known as Glitter Charms which they place in a smartphone-like device called the Glitter Pad. When transforming into their magical form, they shout "Glitter Force Makeover" (Pretty Cure, Love Link!") and trace out the letters L-O-V-E on their devices. Charms can be added to enhance their powers. In later episodes, the girls upgrade to use the Love Heart Arrow and the Magical Lovely Pad to execute more powerful purification attacks. They introduce themselves with the phrase: "All together! Glitter Force Doki Doki". ('' DokiDoki! "Listen to the heart beat of love! DokiDoki! Pretty Cure"). '''Maya Aida' Maya is the bright and energetic student council president of Sea Shell Bay Middle School (, First Public Middle School). She has short dark pink hair and pink eyes. She is always looking to help others, often jumping in without thinking of the consequences. Her family owns a local restaurant called Pigtail ("The Pig's Tail"). Rachel Hishikawa Maya's best friend since moving into her neighborhood ten years ago. She has long blue hair and eyes, and wears red glasses. At school she is the student council secretary, and is ranked among the top ten in the country in performing on the national mock exams. She often tries to keep Maya from going crazy. She says she is not athletic and is usually the last to be picked for a sports team. Her father is a photographer who travels a lot so Rachel writes him letters. Clara Yotsuba Having learnt martial arts from her grandfather as a child, she came to fear her own strength due to the time in elementary school when she fought off the bullies and then made a vow not to ever fight again. She first learns of the Glitter Force from the security footage from Clover Tower that recorded Maya transforming. At first, she is willing only to provide a supporting role to the team and not fight because of her vow, but she comes to the realization that it is important to fight to protect those dearest to her. In the beauty contest episode, the girls try to keep Clara from losing her temper, knowing she had a short and furious one when she was younger. Mackenzie Mack Mackenzie is the Royal Songstress of the Kingdom of Splendorius as well as the last of the previous generation of magical warriors until Maya and the other girls became the Glitter Force. She has a strong sense of responsibility toward the princess of Splendorious, Marie Angelica. When the kingdom is invaded by the Mercenare, leaving Mackenzie as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Angelica became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Angelica, Mackenzie takes on a human alias named "Mackenzie Mack" and becomes a pop singer in the hopes that her voice will one day reach the princess. Natalie Madoka A mysterious elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who first appears in episode 22 when she protects the heroines from Regina. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanor most of the time, she can't resist sweet foods. Natalie is also very fond of Dina and treats her like a little sister. Category:Character